gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 1: Leon's Base
The Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine is a series written by Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Guild. It is the first book in the series. Other books are: *Adventures Of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 2: The Pearson Mystery *Adventures Of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 3:End of the Game Prologue It was a fine day in the Caribbean. The wind blew through the trees. The Govenor's Mansion was newly cleaned. "Quite a fine day." Said a Navy Guard to his pal. "Yes, it is. Too bad we have to guard this here boat." his friend replied. "Wait, who are they?" the first asked as a group approached from town. "Halt! State your name and business." "Um... We are local merchants in need of a ship. We saw this here fine EITC Barricuda, and was going to ask to borrow just a mighty vessel...." One of the group said. He looked like an ex-Navy ensign, with an old ensign cap. He also wore a gold shirt, a purple long coat, and blue pants. The other man looked French, with a French Tricorne, white button up shirt, a blue sack vest, a blue long coat, and green silk pants. The last in the group was a woman wearing a blueish black side cap, a blue long coat, blue shirt, and green pants. "This here ship is for East India Company usage only." replied one of the guards. "It is such a good vessel, and we didn't want do this but...." the Tricorne started. He then made a gesture with his hands and the other two pulled out pistols and aimed them at the guards. "I guess we'll have to use force." "Bloody pirates." spat the guard. "Why, thank you." said the woman as they walked onto the War Sloop. "Who are you anyway?" asked the other guard. "This is Bill Plunderbones," said the Tricorne, "and this is Bess Firebones. I am Lawrence Daggerpaine, Guild Master of the Gen. Of Peace Guild." The pirates cast off and set sail out of the bay. "Lawrence Daggerpaine....." said one of the guards after some time, "Lord Leon will not be happy we let the infamous pirate get away so easily." "No he will not....." said a voice behind them..... Chapter 1 ﻿"That was fun!" exclaimed Bill as they sailed toward Tortuga. "Yes it was." said Lawrence. "How much do you believe Sam will give us Law?" asked Bess. "Um...." Lawrence took his beloved tricorne off to scratch his head. "Around 2,000?" "I hope so, I need the money." complained Bill. "Stop your whining, will ya Bill?" Law snapped. "Aye aye Law." Bill said sheepishly * * * "We're supposed to meet him HERE!?!?!?" cried Bill. They were in Tortuga Town. Upon arriving, they had told the rest of the guild to tie the Barracuda up to the dock. They were now standing in front of a building with a sign saying "East India Co. Trading Office." "Makes sense since Sam is Lord Marshal of the EITC." replied Law. "Still, I hate this building." "Stop being a baby." retorted Bess as Law opened the door for them to enter. The room they came into was a small waiting room. A couple EITC Agents approached them. "Name and business?" asked one gruffly. "Captain Lawrence Daggerpaine. Samuel should be expecting me-" "How can we be sure?" the Agent interrupted. "Hush Jack." ordered a man in full EITC uniform. He appeared to be in his late thirties. "Right sir." replied the guard. "Sam, nice to see you again. Looks like you've made a killing from that raid on Leon's storage building." Law said while shaking his hand. "Indeed, and did you get the ship?" "Indeed." Law said in a mocking tone. "Good. That ship has been under the command of that vile traitor Leon for too long." "Aye, it has. Glad we could help. And payment......." " Here you are." Sam tossed a bag of gold to Law. "2,000 gold, like promised. Now, I have a special mission I believe you'd be intrested in. Let's head into my office to discuss it." The office was meager to EITC standards. It had paintings of Beckett on the walls, also of Samuel. On one wall there was a fireplace. In the middle of the room was a mahogany desk, strewn with maps. A group was bent other the desk, whispering. They looked up as the party entered. "John! Rob! Estala! Hawkeye! Francis! What are all ye doing here?" exclaimed Law. "We were just going over the mission." replied John Breasly, King of England. "And the strategies we shall use." said Robert McRoberts, Gm of the Viceroyalty Co. "Yes, someone has to think up these plans." said Francis Bluehawk, Gm of the Francis Brigade. "Hush Francis. Don't be bitter to Law just because he gets the fun part." chortledEstela Heartlight, Gm of the Thirsty Souls. "Right, no fighting when we have bigger fish to fry." stated Hawkeye, Gm of Ensouled. "Well, I don't even know what this so called fun is yet." said Law apprehensively. "We've heard that Leon has taken up postions in Fort Dundee on Padres Del Feugo." replied Samuel. "And we need a team to go there and drive them out." continued Rob. "Well, we may be strong, but not foolhardy. What's the benifit for us?" asked Bill. "You shall not only become more infamous, but also you shall have complete control of Tortuga and Port Royal. Also a fleet of 20 Ships of the Line filled to the brim with gold will be sent to your private island." replied Sam. "What do you think Bess?" asked Law. "I think this is a wonderful opportunity to get that scallywag Leon." replied Bess. "Ok, lets get this started, shall we?" Law said, leaning over the desk. Chapter 2 "Land HO!!" They had reached Padres Del Fuego. The island was a glorious volcanic black, with hot red lava flowing like rivers over the cracked surface. "Thats odd, no townsmen to cheer us in." commented Bill. "Leon probably scared them off." replied Law. And indeed, there were no townsmen as far as the eye could see. But, it was no ghost town. Leonic soldiers, wearing the standard EITC uniforms, swarmed the town. Up at the fort, large guns pointed directly to the bay. "Good thing we put up the English colours." stated Bess. "Yes, that was a good idea Bess, thank you." replied Law as he kissed her on the cheek. "You're very welcome Law." she replied as her cheeks became as red as the lava. "I don't want to end this whole love affair, but what are we to do now?" interrupted Bill. "Well, we should act as merchants, go ashore, head to the fort, and finish the mission." replied Law. "Aye aye Law." He then went down and told the small army to dress 'casual.' The members of the Gen. Of Peace then went ashore, leaving the army to wait on the ship. As they walked toward the fort, the soldiers watched them closely. "It's creepy how they look at us." whispered Bess to Law. "Just act natural..." Law whispered back, taking Bess's hand and smiling to one of the guards. They kept walking to the fort. When they got to the draw bridge, a guard stopped them. "Halt, no one goes in without a pass. "Sorry, we have no pass, but we---" Law began. "No pass, no entry." interrupted the guard. All of a sudden, there was a loud WAHMPH. A massive fire ball erupted from the town. The explosion was so big, its shock wave made everyone fall down hard. When the soldiers collected themselves, they ran to the town, including the guard stopping the guild. "Our diversion worked." stated Bounty Hunter Bill, Head of Security for the guild. "Yes it did." replied Lawless, Hunter's wife. "Lets hope they can draw them off for a while." Law stated. They walked into the fort. The name of the fort was Fort Dundee. The fort was a massive structure of gray stone. There were boxes and barrels everywhere. Under a balcony, there was a table with a bench and a couple of rum bottles. On one wall, there was a crane to pick up large loads. On the flag pole, the EITC flag blew in the breeze. After the explosion, the fort was almost empty because everyone was down at the town. The group went down a side corridor to a locked door. Next to the door stood two EITC Assassins guarding it. Chapter 3 "That must be Leon's office," whispered Law, just out of sight and hearing range of the guards, "Set the explosives here." He and Bess, then went around the corner, in full view of the guards. "Halt---" One of the guards began before Law and Bess threw knives perfectly aimed, and dispatched both guards. "Bess, stay with the guild. You are in charge right now. I'm going in. If I don't come back, finish the mission and you'll be the new GM." whispered Law. "You'll come back, I know you will. You always do." Bess replied, but looked like it was to mainly convince herself. Law squeezed her hand and turned the handle. The door was unlocked. 'Silly Leon' ''he thought. He quietly entered the room. In the office, there were cabinets, velvet chairs and couches, and a large desk. Behind the desk, Leon was sitting, engrossed in some papers. "'Ello Leon." said Law. Leon snapped his head up with a look of surprise on his face. "Why hello Lawrence Daggerpaine. What a surprise to see you here." said Leon as he regained his composure instantly. "You know you can't take me and my army alone." "Ah, but what if I wasn't alone?" Leon looked around the room like as if people would jump from the shadows. "Well, no more dilly dallying, let's begin this, shall we Leon?" Law pulled out his trusted Peace Keeper Blade. Leon jumped up and pulled out his own sword. Les industries qu'il a créé est.... Law lunged at Leon, but was quickly parried away. Leon then did a head slash at Law, and Law blocked it. Law then threw one of his Silver Freeze knives at Leon, and hit him in the soldier. "Arrg. HELP!! PIRATE!!" Leon cried, as he tried to get away from the advancing Law. At that time, the Leonic soldiers had finished with the town and were going back to their stations. When they heard the cries, they ran toward the corridor. It just so happens that the corridor is right next to a steep cliff over the bay. As the soldiers just entered the corridor, there was a large WAMBOOOOM!!! It was there that the Gen. Of Peace had placed the explosives. The explosion created a landslide, taking out the floor of the corridor, one wall, and at lease a dozen Leonic soldiers. There was now a large gaping hole in the floor that the soldiers couldn't cross. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Hunter yelled as the Gen. Of Peace attacked the stunned soldiers. Leon himself looked terrified. He ran to his desk, sat on his chair, and.... fell through the floor. "''What the...?" ''thought Law. As he searched the desk, he found a small button on the under side. "Tricky Leon" he whispered to himself. He then jumped thrrough the hole and slid down a tunnel to the bottom of the fort. Law quickly saw Leon running away, and took off after him. In the town, Law saw the destruction caused by the army he had sent as the diversion. There were destroyed buildings and dead bodies everywhere. When their familes find out.... ''"No, can't think of that right now, got to stay focused." Law mentally kicked himself. Leon ran through the town toward the docks. Law tripped over a fallen tree. By the time he got to the docks, Leon was already preparing his ship to escape wth a unit of elite assassins. "Leon! You can not escape!" Law yelled. "Oh, I do think I will." Right as Leon said this, a cannon ball hit Leon's ship, sinking it. "What the?" An Armada of English, EITC, Viceroy, Thirsty, Brigade, and Ensouled ships, numbering over 200 ships and and 10,000 men, sailed into Boiling Bay. Row boats were quickly launched, filled with soldiers. Cannon and gun fire filled the air. Swords clanged as the attacking army fought Leon's men. "See? Told ya you couldn't escape. Now lets finish this..." Law started to advance on Leon, sword by his side. Leon looked desperate. His men were out gunned, out manned, and out skilled. He charged Law out of pure anger and hatred. He did a stomach slice, which Law parried and swept Leon's legs. Leon fell to the ground hard. As Law leaned over him to finish him off, Leon stabbed Law in the shoulder. Law backed up, and pulled the sword from his shoulder. He started to Leon again, eyes almost red with anger. Or were they really red...... Leon got up and punched Law right in the face. Law grabbed his nose, which blood was gushing from now. Leon grabbed a dagger and cut Law on his sholder, in the shape of a P.... a P for Pirate, the Pirate Brand. Law then kicked Leon, while wiping the blood from his arm. He then drew his Bush Master Pistol. At the same time, Leon found a pistol on the ground, turned around, and aimed at Law. "Leon, you can't win this fight." Law yelled over the noise of the battle. "Well, at least I won't be going alone, for you will be coming with me!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leon yelled as he fired at Law. Chapter 4 "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wailed Law. The shot from Leon's pistol had headed right to Law's head..... and shot his hat right off!!!!! Law ran and grabbed his hat from the ground, fingering with a big hole right in the center. "Darn it, I missed." Leon cussed. "How do you like it Leon?!?!?!" Law pointed his own pistol at Leon and.... shot Leon's hat off as well. "NO!!!!!!!" cried Leon, in a high pitched, girly voice. At the same time, Sam, with four EITC agents, grabbed Leon. "You are under arrest for treason and murder 'Lord' Leon." Sam said. Leon was physically dragged to the main EITC warship, and all the Leonic men gave up at the sight of their leader being dragged off. "Law!!" Bess cried when she saw him. "I'm ok........." he said just before he passed out due to lack of blood. Chapter 5 Law woke to the gentle swaying of a ship. "I think he's coming to...." a voice said, as if from far away. "I'm ok........ oh, no, I'm not, got stabbed....." "We know, Mark patched you up. I thought we had lost you." said the voice. "I had thought I had lost me too." Law said groggly. There was a kiss on his cheek, and everything snapped into focus. He turned out to be in his cabin, aboard the Victory Cobra. He was in bed, with a large bandage around his sholder. The voice was Bess. "Wow. I must have been hurt bad. Did everyone make it?" "Yes." replied Bess "Everyone in the guild made it. Some others weren't so lucky though... but we won! Leon is safely locked away behind bars. And all thanks to you." "No, you and the others were brilliant. If not for you guys, I wouldn't be here, and Leon would be hiding in his hole somewhere." "Ah, Law, you're awake." said Sam as he walked into the room. "Our deal is good, the fleet of gold is being sent to your guild's island as we speak." "Thanks Sam, and by the way, you don't have to give me control of Port Royal and Tortuga, I'm a lousy gov'nor.I's rather take an adventure than paperwork any day." "Right, well, I'd better be off, we've got a new prisonor we've got to attend to you know. Have to prepare a trial." "Ya. I'll be there as soon as I'm healed and have a moment to spare." Sam then crossed the make shift bridge to his own ship, and sailed away. Against Bess's protest, Law got out of bed, put on his coat and tricorne, and went onto the deck. Bill was at the helm, and Law walked over to him. "I'll take it from here Bill." "Law, glad to see you feel better." Bill said as he gave the wheel to Law. Law took it, running his hands over the engraved serpent on it, with the symbol of the Gen. Of Peace in it's mouth. He looked out on deck, and all the guild look back at him, happy to see he was ok. "Get to ye swabs! All hands on deck! Full speed ahead! Turn about! Hoist the colours and all that." he yelled over the ship. The guild did as told without hestitation. "A pirate's life for me." he whispered to himself as Bess came to stand next to him. Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories